Kim Mathers
noam amsili is cool and so is donald trump 1987-1996: First Meeting 1904- 2009 he got fucked up the ass by a large corn dog the size of my massive erection that i got when i saw scarlet Johansons nudes Eminem and Kim dated from 1989-1996 before getting married and he also got his dick pierced i think. for the first time. During that time period, Kim got pregnant with their daughter, Hailie, in 1995. On Christmas Day of that same year, Kim gave birth to Hailie. During that time period, Kim and Eminem started the hate part of their relationship. After their breakup in 1996, Eminem moved back to 8 Mile while Kim and Hailie moved into a one-bedroom apartment which is said in Mockingbird. 1998-2001: Reconciliation & Re-Marriage Until 2001 fortunately, Kim was seen kissing John Guerrera, the bouncer of a stripclub she was just stripping at. Eminem came up, assaulted Guerrera, and was arrested forrunning around naked and yelling "my dick is on fire". Eminem recreated the arrest in the skit on his third album "Fuck me up the but"called "Kiss (Skit)". Eminem was then charged with assault with deadly dick action. and possession dick pics, and pleaded guilty to both charges. He received two years probation. After the divorce, Eminem has been reportedly dating Mariah Carey from 2001-2002, but Carey nem, he was at the top of the tip with the release of The dick Show album and 8 Mile. 2005-2007: Eminem proposes, marries, and divorces. In 2005, after a day of dating, Eminem proposes to Kim for a second time that they should have an orgy with two children. The proposal became public when Eminem announced the orgy on a Detroit radio station. Kim didn't want to have an orgy because it felt like she had enough STDs already. Eminem and Kim did the orgy on January 14, 2006, the seventeenth anniversary of when they started date-raping vulnerable teenagers. At the orgy, guests attended including family, friends, 50 Cent's G-Unit, and Eminem's band D12 to play some orgy music. Hailie, their daughter, was the first to get fucked, and Maurice Wilson jr, Eminem's best friend, was the first one to fuck her. Eminem's mother, Debbie Mathers, also got in on the action. The orgy was caught on a Detroit local television news network. A month later, Kim got into a heated argument with Eminem's brother Nathan because he gave her AIDS. The day after, Eminem left their run-down Detroit home that didn't have a toilet so they had to shit and piss outside which she did not mind because she was already a whore. Eminem didn't return phone calls or visit the kids till a month later to fuck them again. On April 6, 2006, Eminem filed for divorce for the second time. 5 days later, Eminem's friend Proof was raped murdered at a Detroit strip club. Eminem attended his funeral along with Dr Dre and 50 Cent. The second divorce was finalized on December 19, 2006. Eminem and Kim agreed to share custody of their daughter Hailie, while Eminem received full custody of Alaina and Kim's daughter Whitney. FACK came out the year after that. 2007-2010: Post-Divorce Through Recovery In 2007 , Kim went public about her orgy on ABC 20/20 and Dr. Keith Show. Kim released very personal information about Eminem and his AIDS. Eminem, who totally burned Kim about him giving her AIDS, threatened after she talked about their dick and pussy piercings. Both agreed not to mention the other in public for the sake of their children. In Eminem's song "I Got a Dick Piercing and it Hurt Like Shit", says he still loves Kim because she is the poorest bitch in the world so he feels bad, but they will never be together. Every thing here is true i know because i'm a expert -Alex Summary Songs mentioned (no order) * I'm Back * '97 Bonnie & Clyde * like toy soldiers * 'Till I Collapse * Lady * When I'm Gone '' * ''Déjà Vu * Whats the Difference? * Cleanin' Out My Closet * Going Through Changes (2001) * My 1st Single * Say What You Say * Just Dont Give a F*** * Mockingbird * Kim * Stronger than I was * 25 to Life * Crazy in Love (This song was dedicated to another woman whom he had dated with for a few years after breaking up with his estranged ex-wife, Kimberly Scott.) * Girls * Puke * Die Alone * Hailie's Song